Voldemort ante portas
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Il était mineur, mais il est allé se battre, pour l'honneur, pour ses amis, parce qu'il refusait de n'être qu'un spectateur de cette sanglante bataille... Ce soir, Colin Crivey raconte les derniers instants de sa vie, discrète, presque anonyme, mais dont il peut être fier.


**Note d'auteur :** **Encore un OS datant de 2010, encore un truc assez peu joyeux, mais après l'avoir relu je pense que c'est une de mes fics de jeunesse préférées, c'est encore un de ceux qui a le moins de clichés^^**

 **Le titre signifie : "Voldemort est à la porte", c'est un détournement de la citation "Hannibal ante portas", une expression latine qui signifie qu'il faut aller se battre.**

 **Une partie des dialogues est tirée du tome 7 d'HP.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Le courage est un flamboyant mélange de triomphe et de tragédie, un homme doit faire son devoir quelles qu'en soient les conséquences pour lui, quels qu'en soient les obstacles, quels qu'en soient les risques et les pressions qu'il subit c'est là, la base de ce que l'on appelle moralité. »_

 _JOHN F. KENNEDY_

* * *

La Bataille de Poudlard allait commencer. Nous étions tous dans la Grande Salle, rassemblés sur ordre des professeurs. Nous avions tous revêtus des capes de voyage, ou des robes de chambre, puisqu'on était venu nous évacuer des dortoirs tard dans la soirée. Nos regards étaient rivés sur le professeur McGonagall qui nous dictait les consignes d'évacuation. Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains tremblantes. J'avais à la fois attendu et redouté ce moment. Je voulais depuis ma première année prouver ma valeur, montrer que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais né-Moldu que j'étais inférieur. J'admirais énormément Hermione Granger, qui était parvenue à montrer ce qu'elle valait en dépit de ses origines.

Je voulais faire de même. Et j'attendais avec fébrilité qu'on nous donne le feu vert, pour aller combattre. Je sentais dans mes veines mon sang circuler à toute vitesse, comme si j'étais déjà dans le vif de la bataille. Il n'en était rien, mais je savais une chose : qu'on me l'autorisât ou non, je combattrais. Je ne laisserais pas mes camarades risquer leur vie, alors que je serais bien protégé quelque part.

Le professeur McGonagall avait terminé son discours, mais une voix s'éleva de la table des Poufsouffle, je reconnus Ernie Macmillan :

— Et si on veut participer aux combats ?

C'était la question que j'attendais. Je n'avais pas osé la poser moi-même, par peur de paraître trop audacieux. Il était vrai qu'à première vue, jamais on ne m'aurait imaginé aller me battre contre des Mangemorts. J'avais seize ans et en paraissais treize. Pour la plupart de mes condisciples, il était sans doute évident que j'allais partir avec les élèves qui refusaient de se battre. J'applaudis vigoureusement la question d'Ernie avec les autres élèves – excepté ceux de Serpentard, bien évidemment. Mais la réponse du professeur McGonagall ruina mes espoirs :

— Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester.

Je sentis un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. La surveillance serait sans doute irréprochable, on ne me laisserait pas rester. Pourtant, il le fallait. Je refusais de ne pas me battre, d'attendre dans l'angoisse, caché quelque part en sécurité, la fin de la Bataille, et le nom des morts, car je savais qu'il y en aurait. Peut-être en ferais-je partie. Mais je serais fier de mourir ainsi. Mourir au champ d'honneur était pour moi la plus belle mort. J'avais beau n'avoir que seize ans, j'avais une conception de la vie très précise, pour avoir beaucoup lu et m'être cultivé, tant chez les Moldus que chez les sorciers.

Je n'écoutai pas le reste des questions, trop bouleversé. Il fallait que je reste, on ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de partir. Mais jamais on ne me laisserait rester. Les élèves me dénonceraient rapidement, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, ils ne feraient cela que dans le but de me protéger. Mais j'en avais assez de passer pour un faible depuis ma première année, depuis que j'avais été pétrifié par le Basilic et que la plupart des élèves en avaient déduit que je n'avais sans doute pas assez de pouvoir pour prétendre à survivre à ce genre de combat.

Peut-être pas, non. Peut-être étais-je condamné, mais cela ne m'effrayait pas. Je n'avais pas peur de la mort, si je pouvais mourir en héros. J'espérais que, si cela arrivait, ce serait en sauvant un être cher, ou un élève quelconque, peu m'importait, du moment qu'on se rappelait que c'était dans le but de sauver une vie que j'avais donné la mienne. Oui, plus j'y pensais, plus ma conviction s'ancrait au fond de moi. Je resterais.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par des rugissements venant des trois tables des maisons alliées, à savoir Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était dit, mais j'entendis une fille à côté de moi souffler à une de ses amies :

— Quelle ordure, ce type, je l'ai toujours détesté !

— Quand je pense que c'est lui qui a tué Dumbledore… souffla sa camarade.

Je compris assez vite qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue. Il ne m'avait jamais inspiré non plus, je l'avais toujours trouvé antipathique, et il me méprisait cordialement à cause de mes origines. De plus, je n'avais jamais été doué en potions, ce qui ajoutait à mon nombre de défauts à ses yeux. J'entendis le professeur McGonagall reprendre son discours, et captai vaguement qu'elle nous demandait de suivre nos préfets pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Mais alors que je réfléchissais à un moyen de m'éclipser parmi les élèves majeurs, une voix retentit dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves, moi y compris, poussèrent un cri de peur : elle était glacée, aigüe et résonnait dans toute la salle comme si elle venait des murs du château.

— Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre, fit cette voix.

Mon frère s'agrippa à moi et je le serrai dans un geste protecteur. Il avait à peine quatorze ans, et comme moi, il faisait beaucoup moins que son âge, on lui en aurait donné onze ou douze à peine. Il était terrifié, et il fallut que je prenne sur moi pour le rassurer en essayant de lui montrer que moi, je n'avais pas peur.

C'était faux, j'avais peur. Mais je devais être fort. Pour mon frère, pour mes condisciples. Je vis des premières années fondre en larmes, terrorisés. Je regardai les autres élèves de Gryffondor, mais ne vis ni Harry Potter, ni Ron Weasley, ni Hermione Granger. J'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas de problèmes et qu'ils entreraient vite dans la Grande Salle, pour tous nous donner espoir. Moi, en tout cas, ce serait l'effet que cela me ferait.

La voix glacée reprit, j'avais deviné qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, et cela ne m'aidait pas à garder mon calme.

— Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers.

Je frémis. Je me doutais que lorsqu'il parlait de sorciers, c'était au moins des sangs-mêlés. Or, moi comme mon frère étions des nés-Moldus. A ses yeux, nous n'étions sans doute pas des sorciers. Il méprisait les gens comme nous, et nous tuerait sans état d'âme. Il poursuivit, et ce qui s'ensuivit me fit froid dans le dos :

— Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

Lorsque sa tirade fut terminée, le silence s'abattit sur le Grande Salle comme une chape de plomb. Je vis tous les regards tournés vers un coin de la Grande Salle et l'aperçut enfin : Harry Potter était là, contre un mur de la salle et semblait figé, sans doute par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Je vis quelqu'un se lever à la table des Serpentard, c'était une fille dont j'avais oublié le nom mais qui faisait partie des acolytes de Drago Malefoy. Elle glapit :

— Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !

Je faillis me lever de table pour aller lui jeter un sortilège cuisant dans sa salle tête de pékinois, mais je ravisai, conscient que c'était complètement inutile et que ça ne ferait que renforcer les tensions qui régnaient en ce moment entre Serpentard et les trois autres maisons. D'ailleurs, au moment-même où j'avais eu cette pensée, les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle se levèrent d'un bond, leur baguettes rivées sur la Serpentard qui blêmit. Je la fixai avec toute la haine que j'éprouvais à son égard. La lâcheté des Serpentard était légendaire, mais jamais je n'aurait cru qu'elle fût aussi prononcée.

— Merci, Miss Parkinson, siffla le professeur McGonagall à l'intention de la vipère. Vous allez quitter la Grande Salle la première avec Mr Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison partent avec vous.

Les Serpentard obéirent sans rechigner, sans doute trop heureux d'éviter de risquer leur peau en restant, et s'empressèrent de suivre Parkinson vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall ordonna ensuite aux Serdaigle de les suivre, puis aux autres tables. Elles se vidèrent beaucoup plus lentement. Il n'y avait plus aucun élève à la table des Serpentard, en revanche nous étions la moitié des Gryffondor à être restés. Il y avait aussi de nombreux Serdaigle et Poufsouffle à l'air déterminé.

Je vis Jimmy Peakes, un garçon de l'âge de mon frère, qui était resté et ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Je pris mon air le plus combatif et défiai du regard McGonagall qui était descendue de l'estrade pour venir nous ordonner de partir.

— Nous voulons rester ! protestai-je avec véhémence, tandis que Jimmy hochait vigoureusement la tête.

— Il n'en est pas question, Crivey, filez ! gronda McGonagall. Et vous aussi, Peakes !

Je fis mine d'obéir et me dirigeai vers les élèves qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Mais je n'avais qu'une envie : revenir. Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant l'heure maudite. J'avais une demi-heure pour prouver ma valeur, pour combattre, au nom du Bien et des sorciers. En cet instant, la mort me semblait quelque chose d'honorable, et le fait qu'elle pût m'emporter ne m'effrayait pas. Je vis mon frère qui me cherchait du regard, mais je ne me montrai pas. Je ne voulais pas risquer de devoir rester près de lui jusqu'à notre départ, il fallait que je m'éclipse.

Jimmy rejoignit un de ses amis. J'entendis mon frère crier :

— Colin ! Colin !

Je m'efforçai de ne pas répondre, de ne pas me précipiter pour le serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras. Une fille se tourna vers moi, elle paraissait sceptique. Elle devait se demander pourquoi je ne répondais pas aux appels désespérés de mon petit frère, mais je la gratifiai d'un regard entendu et elle haussa les épaules. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et tous les élèves se mirent en marche derrière les préfets des quatre maisons. Je suivis le mouvement, le plus naturel possible.

Et je vis le moment. Le seul où ce serait possible. Je ne laisserais pas passer ma chance. A une bifurcation de couloir, je me baissai pour faire mine de refaire mon lacet. Trop paniqués, aucun élève ne s'arrêta pour m'obliger à repartir. Même en dignes Gryffondor, la situation les poussait à ne penser qu'à leur propre survie. Moi pas. Comme le disait une célèbre citation latine : « _Fortunae meae, multorum faber_ ». Ce qui signifiait : « Artisan de mon sort et de celui de plusieurs ».

Je serais l'auteur de ma propre mort, je sauverais des vies, voilà comment j'interprétais cette citation.

Le flot d'élèves se tarit et je me retrouvai seul dans le couloir. Je sentis une bouffée de courage m'envahir et fus soudain habité du désir de montrer que j'étais digne d'être un Gryffondor. Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers le parc. Le trajet me prit un certain temps, et lorsque j'y parvins, je vis des groupes de sorciers rassemblés, dans l'unique but de combattre. Tous étaient adultes, et je reconnus le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que j'avais eu en deuxième année, le professeur Lupin. Il avait été renvoyé parce qu'il était un loup-garou, mais jamais je ne l'avais jugé par rapport à ça, ne gardant à l'esprit que le fait qu'il était un grand sorcier avec des compétences élevées.

Je vis aussi le père de Ginny Weasley, une de mes condisciples. Et un autre sorcier, grand et noir avec une boucle d'oreille, qui m'était inconnu. Les autres sorciers étaient trop cachés par la pénombre pour que je pusse distinguer leurs traits de physionomie, mais la plupart devaient être des Aurors. Je me sentis rempli de fierté de me trouver en compagnie de ces sorciers si puissants. J'avais l'impression d'être un autre, d'être devenu plus fort.

Je vis des silhouettes sortir du bois et des rais de lumière fusèrent d'un coup. J'étais dissimulé par l'ombre du château, mais je vis un fuseau rouge fondre sur moi. Je me jetai au sol de justesse et vis le rai rouge frapper le château de plein fouet, créant un trou dans la vieille roche. Je soupirai de soulagement, me demandant dans quel état je serais si le sort m'avait atteint, vu ce qu'il avait fait à château de plus de mille ans !

Je vis le professeur Lupin jeter des sorts de manière aléatoire, du moins je le supposai, puisqu'il ne semblait pas viser particulièrement des cibles. Des sorciers sortirent de la Forêt Interdite et j'entendis des incantations que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Je regardai ma baguette, me demandant quel sort je pouvais bien jeter qui ferait mouche et me permettrait d'aider.

Un des Aurors fut catapulté non loin de moi, il m'était inconnu mais je vis qu'il avait été stupéfixé. Une chance pour lui. Je me levai et sortis de ma cachette. Peu m'importait de me montrer à découvert. Où était le courage si je demeurais caché, à l'abri des sorts, de toute façon ?

— _Enervatum_ , marmonnai-je à l'intention de l'Auror qui se redressa immédiatement et m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de repartir au combat.

Il n'avait pas dû douter de ma majorité, et j'en fus flatté, conscient que même si j'étais petit, une certaine maturité devait apparaître sur mon visage. Je m'élançai vers les sorciers. Ma baguette à la main, je sentis une bouffée d'adrénaline traverser tout mon être. Je vis un Mangemort braquer sa baguette sur le professeur Lupin et, sans réfléchir, je m'avançai et hurlai :

— _Stupéfix_ !

Le sortilège enseigné par Harry pendant les réunions de l'AD marcha étonnamment bien. Je regardai ma baguette, fier de mon succès et me tournai vers Lupin qui me dit en souriant :

— Bien joué, Colin !

Il se souvenait de moi, j'en était d'autant plus flatté. Mais lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir réalisé que je n'étais pas majeur. Je sentis le courage affluer dans mes veines, l'envie de me lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille, de risquer ma vie pour sauver ceux que j'aimais. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait, Dennis serait sans doute tué, ou réduit à l'esclavage pour être né Moldu. Et je ne pouvais pas le concevoir.

La bataille faisait rage, je jetais des sortilèges à tout-va, me préoccupant peu des cibles que j'atteignais mais priant pour n'avoir pas atteint accidentellement un Auror. Remus Lupin se battait comme un tigre, jamais je ne lui aurais soupçonné cette énergie et cette combattivité. Si je réchappais de cette bataille, je jurai de tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il fût réhabilité et traité comme n'importe quel sorcier, car c'était un grand homme.

Le père de Ginny se battait également très bien. Il devait penser à toute sa famille retenue au château, je savais que tous les Weasley y étaient, et qu'on avait forcé Ginny à rester dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais la connaissant, je savais parfaitement qu'elle ne ferait pas ce qu'on lui avait ordonné, et qu'elle était sans doute déjà en train de se battre.

J'avais toujours aimé Ginny. Aimer, dans le sens d'apprécier. Elle comme moi étions des admirateurs inconsidérés d'Harry Potter, et j'avais tout de suite su qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. J'avais été heureux pour elle, en apprenant qu'elle sortait finalement avec lui. Moi, une seule personne avait fait battre mon cœur, mais jamais je n'avais eu le courage de l'approcher. Elle avait mon âge, c'était une fille extraordinaire, hors du commun, et pleine de talent. Lors de l'AD, j'avais fait mon possible pour me rapprocher d'elle, mais tout avait échoué. J'avais aussi été très déçu lorsqu'Harry l'avait invitée à la soirée de Slughorn, l'année précédente.

J'avais à l'époque cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais j'avais assez vite été détrompé lorsqu'il avait embrassé Ginny Weasley dans la salle commune après une victoire de Gryffondor au Quidditch.

J'aimais Luna Lovegood, mais plus la bataille avançait, plus je sentais que je la perdais. Je me doutais que je ne la reverrais pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais cette intuition que mes heures, mes minutes étaient comptées. Jusqu'à cet instant, je me battrai comme un fou, pour la protéger, pour protéger Dennis, pour protéger Harry…

— Attention, Colin ! me cria Lupin.

Je me baissai au moment où un rai violet menaçait de m'atteindre. Le cœur battant, le souffle court, je me rendis compte que j'avais frôlé la mort. Alors, peut-être que non… Peut-être que je ne mourrais pas, peut-être aurais-je l'occasion de la revoir… Je sentis la force m'envahir ainsi que la conviction que je survivrais.

La nuit avançait. Je n'avais pas de montre sur moi, je ne savais pas quelle heure il pouvait être, mais je l'estimais à minuit moins dix, ou moins le quart. La lune dans le ciel n'avait pas beaucoup bougé, depuis que j'étais sorti du château, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs heures. La fatigue me gagnait. A courir partout pour échapper aux sortilèges mortels et pour en lancer, je m'épuisais. Mais je ne voulais pas abandonner.

Je croisai le regard du professeur Lupin qui me désigna le château avec autorité en me disant :

— Rentre, Colin.

— Non, je veux continuer, soufflai-je.

Lupin évita un rai vert et ne se préoccupa plus de moi. Je le vis courir vers le château à son tour. J'évitai de justesse un sortilège de mort et lançai en représailles un Impedimenta qui stoppa un Mangemort dans sa course. C'est alors que je vis trois silhouettes surgir par la porte que j'avais empruntée. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux. C'étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils couraient comme des perdus, en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

Je me rendis compte à cet instant qu'il ne restait que peu de Mangemorts près de nous. Quelques uns étaient au sol, mais la plupart devaient s'être rués au château. J'allais me lancer à la poursuite des trois héros lorsqu'un vent glacial m'enveloppa. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer et levai les yeux vers le ciel. Des formes noires, semblables à des chauves-souris, volaient sous les étoiles. Des Détraqueurs…

Je ne perdis pas mon temps et battis en retraite. Je n'étais pas de taille à les affronter, je n'avais jamais été capable de produire un Patronus. Du moins, pas corporel, et la piètre fumée blanche qui sortait de ma baguette lorsque je m'y essayais ne parviendrait jamais à les faire fuir. J'entendis Hermione hurler un encouragement à Harry, mais il ne sembla pas en tenir compte.

Je vis des formes blanches surgir des baguettes d'Hermione et Ron. Harry avait l'air complètement accablé, tandis que les Détraqueurs, très nombreux, glissaient vers eux comme des fantômes. Horrifié, je les regardai rester immobiles face au danger. J'allais intervenir – ce serait mieux que rien – quand je vis trois formes blanches surgir de nulle part. Je tournai mon regard vers leur provenance et restai le souffle coupé.

Elle était là, entourée d'Ernie Macmillan et de Seamus Finnigan. Elle avait fait jaillir un lièvre de sa baguette et l'animal bondissait élégamment vers les Détraqueurs qui s'écartaient sur son passage et commençaient à fuir. Le sanglier d'Ernie et le renard de Seamus l'y aidèrent. J'entendis Luna dire d'une voix douce :

— C'est bien, c'est bien, Harry… Allez, pense à quelque chose d'heureux…

Harry la regarda, comme si elle venait de proférer la plus grande bêtise du siècle, et souffla :

— Quelque chose d'heureux ?

Luna se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule en répondant :

— Nous sommes toujours là, tous ensembles, et nous nous battons. Vas-y, maintenant…

Harry leva sa baguette et son cerf en sortit, majestueux. Il s'élança vers les Détraqueurs et acheva de les faire fuir. Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre, à aller féliciter Luna, mais un tremblement dans le sol me tira de mes pensées. Un géant venait de surgir de la Forêt Interdite. Il était gigantesque, mesurant au moins six mètres de haut. Il portait une énorme massue qu'il brandit, menaçant. Harry hurla :

— COUREZ !

Ils s'élancèrent tous les six vers le château, courant à perdre haleine. Je m'élançai à leur suite, peu désireux de devenir la cible du géant. Luna se faisait distancer, elle était beaucoup moins rapide qu'Hermione et les quatre garçons. Je la vis s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et me précipitai vers elle.

— Allez, Luna, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main sans réfléchir, ne t'arrête pas !

Elle me regarda, de ses immenses yeux bleus et hocha la tête pour se remettre à courir, laissant sa main dans la sienne. Ce contact me redonnait de l'énergie, j'avais l'impression que si elle me laissait sa main, je pourrais courir pendant plusieurs heures à toute vitesse. Nous allions atteindre le château quand une silhouette surgit de l'ombre. Un rire hystérique retentit et je pus distinguer une femme.

— C'est Bellatrix Lestrange, me souffla Luna, qui semblait pâlir.

Je savais qu'elle avait été enlevée, pendant les vacances de Noël, et qu'elle était restée prisonnière chez les Malefoy jusqu'au printemps, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent la délivrer.

Je brandis ma baguette et la pointai sur Bellatrix, essayant de paraître assuré. Elle éclata d'un grand rire dément qui me fit froid dans le dos. Elle pointa à son tour sa baguette sur nous, me visant particulièrement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois, sale petit morveux ? me siffla-t-elle. Que tu peux rivaliser avec moi ?

— Ne vous approchez pas ! clamai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je sentis la prise de Luna sur ma main se resserrer, comme si elle essayait de me donner du courage. Bellatrix éclata à nouveau de rire et visa Luna de sa baguette. Je ne réfléchis pas, horrifié à l'idée qu'elle pût lui faire du mal et criai :

— _Stupéfix_ !

Mon sort atteignit Bellatrix de plein fouet, au visage. Mais au lieu de la stupéfixer, comme il l'aurait dû, il se contenta de la blesser et de lui entailler la joue. Elle me regarda, toute trace de sourire disparue, le regard plein de haine et de folie. Elle pointa sa baguette sur moi, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Une intuition traversa mon esprit. Il ne servait à rien de lutter. Je regardai Luna, et lui tendis ma baguette en lui soufflant rapidement :

— Quand elle m'aura tué, sers-t-en pour lui jeter un sort. Avec deux baguettes au lieu d'une, tu as une chance de t'en sortir.

— Colin… souffla-t-elle.

J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, que Bellatrix demeurait figée. Luna venait de prononcer mon prénom. En dehors de cela, plus rien ne comptait. Je la regardai, essayant de faire passer dans mon regard tout ce que j'éprouvais pour elle et j'entendis un rire sadique. Bellatrix avait rejeté sa tête en arrière pour laisser libre cours à son amusement.

— Comme c'est touchant ! Reste là, Lovegood, je m'occupe de toi après !

— Tu as bien compris ? soufflai-je à l'intention de Luna qui hocha la tête vigoureusement.

Je tournai les yeux vers Bellatrix qui murmura quelque chose. Un éclat violet surgit de sa baguette. Je fus un instant surpris, attendant plutôt un rai vert. Mais Ginny avait raconté ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, voilà deux ans. C'était un sort de cette couleur qui avait touché Hermione Granger et failli la tuer.

Je sentis comme une décharge électrique me traverser lorsque le sort m'atteignit. Mon corps me sembla soudain très léger, et je me sentis tomber. Ma prise sur la main de Luna se défit et elle me lâcha. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, le regard fixé vers le ciel. J'entendis le rire sadique de Bellatrix, mais je ne pouvais plus voir que le ciel. J'entendis :

— _EXPELLIARMUS_ !

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais souri. Luna était contre la violence, et au lieu de lancer un sortilège puissant à Bellatrix, elle s'était contentée d'un sortilège de Désarmement. Mais j'entendis un cri étouffé, et devinai qu'il avait eu un effet amplifié en raison des deux baguettes. Je sentis Luna se laisser tomber à côté de moi et sa main sur ma joue. Son visage s'imposa à mon regard et j'aurais pu rester des heures, des jours, des années à la regarder. Je sentais petit à petit la vie me quitter tandis que mon corps me brûlait, provoquant une douleur insupportable.

Luna se pencha sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle recula et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle prit ma main et la serra fort dans la sienne. Je savourai ce contact jusqu'à ce que mon souffle se tarisse et que mes yeux se voilent.

Moi, Colin Crivey, j'étais mort en protégeant celle que j'aimais. Je ne pouvais souhaiter plus belle mort.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) J'aime toujours bien l'idée d'une romance entre eux, même si aujourd'hui je pense que je n'écrirais plus dessus, et puis bon si on respecte le canon, ça n'engage à rien, Luna pourra toujours épouser Rolf par la suite^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
